Coffee and Cupcakes
by blainestiel
Summary: AU: Santana finds Rachel Berry, Santana's favorite off-broadway star, freezing and alone out on the streets. Santana can't help but feel drawn to her, and decides to make taking care of Rachel her own responsibility. These are their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

If Santana had to frost one more cupcake she was going to kill someone.

She had been working since eight that morning; it was now seven thirty at night. She cursed herself for covering a co-workers shift. She was beyond tired and achy, and at this point she thought that if a customer were to walk in she would be downright mean.

Her boss had left an hour and a half ago to go to a dinner party, leaving her the only working staff in the little shop. Santana began to contemplate closing early when she noticed someone sitting on one of the benches outside the shop.

"What the hell..." Santana muttered. It was the middle of January in New York City. It had started snowing lightly the previous night and it still hasn't stopped. So why the hell would someone just be sitting outside in the freezing cold? Santana strained her eyes to get a closer look at the person; they almost seemed like a familiar face.

Then it clicked.

"Oh my god..."

Santana yanked off her apron and grabbed her coat as she started towards the door. She knew she recognized the face of the shivering person outside the shop. It was Rachel Berry. She was an off broadway star, though Santana hadn't seen her in anything for awhile. Santana had always been a huge fan of her work, and used to go to many of her plays. Rachel was also a faithful customer at Coffee and Cupcakes, which happened to be the shop at which Santana was working, and had worked at for three years. So as Santana opened the door and approached the trembling actress she couldn't fathom why the she was sitting out in the snow.

"Excuse me?" Santana hissed into the cold air. "Are you gonna sit out here in the cold, or are you going to come inside?"

Rachel slowly turned to look at Santana. Her clothes and skin were filthy, covered in dirt and grime. Her teeth were chattering, and her eyes were watering. It was one of the most pitiful sights Santana had ever seen. With a quivering breath Rachel began to speak.

"I would feel rude if I just sat inside; I can't buy anything."

Her voice was raspy and weak. So much so Santana couldn't almost hear her when she spoke. Rachel turned away from Santana, thinking that was the end of the conversation, and began to curl in on herself to preserve warmth.

But Santana was not finished.

"Um, no. I'm not going to let you sit outside and get hypothermia- that is if you don't already have it." She reached down to grab Rachel's elbow to pull her from the bench. "Come on inside, I'll make you something warm."

Rachel looked as if she were about to protest, but Santana dragged her in anyways. Once they were inside Santana stopped at one of the plush couches and shot a look towards the freezing girl. "Sit."

Rachel was obedient. Santana took off her own jacket and wrapped it around Rachel's shoulders to try and stop her shaking. Santana didn't know how long this poor girl had been out in the cold, but she knew she had to warm her up. She jumped behind the counter and began working.

"Now, you've come in here so many times I practically have your order memorized. You're not a coffee person, so you usually ask for a green-tea, and then for a banana-nut muffin-" Santana spoke as she pulled out a cup and a plate. Rachel was watching Santana with steady eyes, but she still couldn't control her shivering. Santana continued, "But, I noticed that if you come in and you're particularly cheery, your order is different. You ask for a chai-tea with extra whip cream, and a red velvet cupcake."

"How do you..." Rachel began to ask.

Santana looked up from the counter and smiled at her. "I have a good memory. Here." She walked around from the counter and sat next to Rachel on the couch. She placed a steaming cup of chai tea and a red velvet cupcake on the table in front of her. "And don't worry about paying; it's on the house."

Rachel looked from the table to Santana a few times before she timidly wrapped her still gloved hands around the cup of tea. "I didn't make it too hot, though. I didn't want you to go into shock or anything." Santana pointed out as Rachel continued to warm her hands on the cup. Rachel nodded and licked her chapped lips.

"Thank you." Rachel rasped out before she took her first sip. As she drank Santana could almost see some color going back into Rachel's cheeks. Satisfied, Santana got up from the couch and began cleaning up the shop, continuing with her plan to lock up early. She would sneak glances at Rachel who still hadn't touched her cupcake, but was gulping down the tea. She had no idea what had happened to the actress; how she ended up freezing and alone outside of a little cupcake shop. Once she was done sweeping she stowed away the broom and walked over to the couch again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Santana started, uneasy. "What happened? I mean, I'm a big fan of yours. I've been to so many of your plays..." Santana stopped when she saw a single tear begin to fall down Rachel's cheek.

"I-I..." Rachel stuttered, trying to hold in sobs. Then she broke. Rachel had put the cup down on the table and had collapsed in on herself, shaking with cold and cries. At first Santana watched the girl break down, unsure of what to do. Then she reached out and began rubbing soothing circles into Rachel's back.

The words came out of Santana's mouth before her brain even processed them.

"It's gonna be okay. I'll make sure you're okay."

0~0~0

Santana looked at Rachel as she slept in her bed. She couldn't just leave her. Not once Rachel had told her what happened.

The theater company Rachel had been a part and a founder of went bankrupt. Many of the actors and actresses, including Rachel's best friend and roommate, packed up and moved away from the city. Rachel stayed, assuming that she would be able to work something out. What she hadn't been expecting was that she would actually become homeless. For three weeks Rachel slept in subway stations, at bus stops, on bridges, or anywhere where she could possibly keep warm for the night. Three weeks she went without a shower. Three weeks she went without a proper meal. Three weeks she went without a bed to sleep in. Three weeks doesn't sound like a long time, but when you're fighting the biting winter of New York, three weeks can seem like a lifetime.

When Rachel had tried to thank Santana and leave Coffee and Cupcakes, Santana rolled her eyes. "You really think I'm just going to let you walk out that door right now, knowing you have no place to go?"

Now Rachel was sleeping in Santana's bed. Santana can't remember the last time she had a girl in her bed. She had had her partying days when she first came to the city four years ago, but she was well-rounded now. A working class woman. But as she saw Rachel sleeping soundly in _her_ bed, she couldn't help but feel a little flicker of desire in her. But that fire was quickly diminished whenever Santana would remember how malnourished and, well, sick Rachel was at the moment. First thing tomorrow Santana was taking Rachel to a doctor to make sure she didn't have pneumonia. Even now as Rachel slept she was shivering, despite the mountains of blankets Santana had piled on top of her.

Santana collapsed onto her couch and looked around her apartment. It wasn't much; just a studio apartment. There was a bed in the corner, which is where Rachel currently slept. On the opposite wall was the couch where Santana was sitting. Then there was a small kitchen area with a little table. Santana was lucky enough to have her own bathroom as well, and not have to share one with the other residents on her floor. She didn't live with any roommates, or pets. She lived on her own.

It was small, but quaint. She had bookshelves lined with cookbooks and handed-down recipes. There was an old piano by the window (which takes up most space on the wall). Santana isn't very good herself, but the piano was her grandmother's and she had left it to Santana when she died. So for now it sat collecting dust. She had no television, she never really saw the need. On the coffee table sat a vinyl record player, and on a shelf underneath the table was where she stored her numerous amount of records.

Yes, quaint. Santana felt at home here. But she couldn't shake the feeling of comfort she felt because there was another person sleeping across the room from her. And not just any person, but _Rachel Berry_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: just letting everyone know, don't get too used to me updating daily. also, thank you for all of the lovely reviews!

0~0~0

"Well, you don't have pneumonia, which is always a good thing." Santana said as she and Rachel walked back into Santana's little apartment the next afternoon. Santana had kept her promise to herself and had taken Rachel to the doctor. The doctor said what she really just needs right now is food, rest, and warmth.

"I suppose so. My voice still sounds terrible, though." Rachel spoke softly. Santana knew she must be worrying about her voice. She's a performer, and her singing is absolutely heavenly. Whenever Santana would see one of her shows, Rachel's voice would always soothe and intrigue her. Her voice was so strong and full of confidence. Nothing like what it is now.

Santana smiled at her comfortingly. "I'm sure it will get better. Just give it time. Now, go sit on the couch and wrap yourself in blankets while I make you some lunch."

"Oh, I'm not hungry..." Rachel began to object.

Santana shook her head. "No, you need to eat. Your body has adjusted to having just a crappy hotdog everyday. What you need is _real_ food." Rachel nodded and went to sit on the couch, defeated. "I'll even make some green tea, soon." Santana added as she began digging ingredients for chicken-noodle soup out of the cupboards.

After Rachel had gotten herself situated on the couch she let her gaze drift over to Santana, who had begun to chop carrots and celery. "You're so focused." Rachel observed. Santana couldn't help but blush a little as she dumped the vegetables into a pot of boiling water.

"Well if I'm going to make something, I'm gonna make it right and good." Santana cracked. "I take my food seriously."

"Obviously." Rachel smiled. Santana's heart began to beat a little faster at the sight of Rachel's smile. It was the first time since she took her in yesterday that she had seen the girl smile, and god was it _beautiful_. Rachel brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear and continued speaking. "Do you want to be a chef?"

Once again Rachel had Santana blushing. "Uh, I dunno. Maybe one day- yeah, that would be ideal. But for now I'm okay with being a cupcake crusader." Santana stirred some bits of chicken into the broth as she spoke. It was a weird feeling, talking about herself. It was even weirder to Santana that someone was so interested. She looked up at Rachel, who was watching the snow steadily fall outside. "If there's one thing I could change about New York, it would be the cold and the snow." Santana said.

"I'm used to it." Rachel sighed, curling further into her blankets. "I'm from a little town in Ohio, where we would have a white Christmas every year." Rachel looked down, as if she were reminiscing. "It was beautiful, now that I look back. The snow was pure and white, nothing like the snow here which is always covered in dirt."

"Maybe that's my problem; I've never seen clean snow." Santana shrugged as she turned off the stove. "Growing up in San Francisco I of course didn't experience the cold. Just constant, steady warmth."

Rachel's face lit up. "That sounds lovely. I've always wanted to go to San Francisco." She said excitedly. Santana became a little excited herself after seeing Rachel become suddenly so passionate about a topic. Santana poured some soup into a small bowl and brought it over to the couch, where Rachel still had a beaming look on her face. "Is it beautiful there?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I also had a lot of good friends, and I was almost never bored... Now eat your soup." Santana began to hand the bowl to Rachel, who had shimmied out of her blankets. As Rachel took the bowl from Santana their fingers brushed together, causing Santana's heart to flutter. As she began to watch Rachel eat, Santana intertwined her hands together to control her jitters.

Rachel suddenly stopped eating and looked down at the bowl. "Rachel, is there something wrong?" Santana asked, trying to keep any alarm out of her voice. Rachel looked up at her, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Just... Thank you. You're doing so much for me, and you don't even know me... Making me soup and giving me blankets. I... Thank you so much, Santana. For everything." Rachel choked out. Santana reached out and tenderly stroked Rachel's arm.

"Anytime."

0~0~0

"So, when do I get to meet her?"

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed the box of clothes from her best friend. It had been three days since Santana had brought Rachel in from the streets, and Rachel was having to squeeze into some of Santana's old clothes and was in desperate need of new ones. Santana couldn't help the fact that she has such a tiny frame. And even though Rachel was pretty small herself, she wasn't quite as narrow.

"Quinn, enough. You'll meet her eventually, when she's allowed off of bed rest."

Quinn crossed her arms and snorted. "Okay, _mom_. Did you call the babysitter when you left her alone today, as well?"

"Don't be a bitch, Quinn. I'm just taking care of her, and trying to get her back on her feet." Santana retorted as she unlocked her trunk and lowered in the box of clothes. "I mean, you're a huge fan of hers as well. If you would have found her the way she was, you would have taken her in, like I did."

Quinn shook her head. "That's where you're wrong. I would have helped her by giving her money, taking her to a shelter, something like that. Santana you have basically _adopted_ Rachel Berry!" Quinn paused for a second. "Wow, that's a sentence I'd never thought I'd say-"

"I haven't adopted her, and I'm not like her mom." Santana quickly argued. The thought creeped her out, considering her growing desire for Rachel. "I'm just taking care of her! I want her to be alright... I care about her..."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"Don't say it."

"Santana I can't believe-"

"Quinn!"

"You're falling for her. You're falling in love with the homeless girl you're letting stay at your apartment!"

Santana rubbed her eyes, wanting to drop the conversation immediately. "Quinn it's not like that, at all. She doesn't even know I'm a lesbian. Nothing can or ever will happen between us. Once she's back on her feet she'll get an theater gig and before we know it she'll be Rachel Berry the Broadway Star, and she'll have forgotten all about me..." Santana broke off. It pained her to think about her and Rachel's future, especially when it was nonexistent.

"Santana," Quinn began in a softer tone than the one she had been speaking in before, and wrapped an arm around Santana, "you took her off the streets. You're nursing her back to health. You're feeding her, letting her sleep in your bed, taking care of her every need. Do you really think that she's just going to walk away from you and never come back when it's all over?"

To that Santana had no response.

0~0~0

Santana first heard the music when she got off of at her floor. A beautiful piano melody echoed down the corridor, and as Santana approached her apartment, she noticed the music was getting louder, meaning it was coming from inside. She quietly opened the door to see Rachel seated at her grandmother's piano, with her fingers dancing over the keys.

Santana couldn't help but stare as she watched Rachel become so lost in her music. Rachel's head bobbed slightly with the tempo of the song, which was slow and melodic. Santana felt herself get choked up when she realized that that piano hadn't been played since her grandmother had died two years ago. She closed her eyes before any tears fell; the last thing she wanted Rachel to see was her crying.

As the song began to crescendo Rachel's movements intensified. Santana opened her eyes to watch, taking steady breaths. To Santana, Rachel looked as if she fit perfectly on _that_ piano bench, at _that_ piano, by _that_ window. She once again felt a strong feeling of comfort and balance with Rachel playing the piano across from her.

Santana wished for the feeling to never go away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a short chapter, but at least it's an update, right? Once again, thanks for the reviews!

0~0~0

"I think I'm going to start looking for a job..."

Within seconds Santana was arguing. "No, it's only been two weeks, and you're still not one hundred percent. It's probably not the best idea to be wandering around New York City looking for a job when your immune system is still shit."

Rachel rolled her eyes and began swinging back and forth on the bar stool she was sitting on as she watched Santana work. She had been picking at a cupcake when she decided to voice her thoughts. Rachel knew that Santana would immediately shoot her down; she had been prepared for that.

"Santana, I'm fine. I feel great! My voice is still raspy, which means I probably won't be going for any roles yet, but the least I can do is get a part time job somewhere!" Rachel countered.

Santana shook her head and put her hands on her hips. She knew Rachel was right, she just didn't want to admit it. Rachel still wasn't completely herself, but Santana knew how much Rachel hated being so inactive. Rachel took advantage of Santana's silence and continued. "I mean, I'm tired of either sitting at the apartment, or sitting at Coffee and Cupcakes. I'm ready to get out and start doing stuff again." She paused and looked at Santana with big bambi eyes. "Please. Please? Please, please, please, pleaaaaaase-"

"Alright!" Santana almost yelled, causing a few customers in the shop to stop and stare at the two girls. "Alright..." Santana said again, her voice lower. "Starting tomorrow while I'm at work, you can go job hunting... And I'm sorry. It's not really my place to be restricting you anyways..."

Rachel smirked. "True, but I know you're only doing what's best for me, which is why I listen."

At that, Santana tried to hide her blush, but she could tell by Rachel's giggling she hadn't succeeded. "Sure, sure. Now leave me alone, I have to work."

"Fine, I have to go pick out my outfit for tomorrow anyways." Rachel hoped off of the barstool and put on her jacket. Santana's apartment was only five minutes away from Coffee and Cupcakes, at most.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You have your key?" Santana had made Rachel a copy of her key after about a week of her staying there. There were days when Rachel didn't want to stick around the shop all day, or days when she didn't want to stay at the apartment. The significance hadn't even crossed Santana's mind until Quinn had pointed it out to her later that week.

"Yes! I only forgot it that one time a few days ago!" Rachel said, over dramatically before laughing. "I'll see you later tonight."

Santana watched Rachel walk out of the shop with a certain warmth in her heart. That girl really knew how to pull at Santana's heartstrings, and it had been a long time since someone had been able to do that.

0~0~0

The next day it was Santana waiting for Rachel to get home. Santana still hadn't been able to get Rachel a cellphone, though it was the next thing on her list, so when she realized it was past eight Santana was sure that this whole job hunt thing had been a terrible idea.

"What do I do? Do I call for missing persons? She should have been back hours ago!" Santana panicked over the phone to Quinn. Quinn, who was busy at a work party, quickly tried to be the voice of reason.

"Santana, calm down. It's only 8:07. Maybe she got an on the spot interview, or ran into an old friend? I seriously doubt that something happened to her. So do what I say: close your eyes, take a deep breath, and stop worrying. Okay? Now I gotta go. Call me if she doesn't turn up."

Santana tried to make herself busy with one of her grandmother's recipes as she waited. She knew Rachel was going to be hungry when she got home, even though she had given her money for lunch and a snack Santana had anticipated that Rachel would be home for dinner. Finally at 8:52 the door to the apartment opened and in walked Rachel Berry.

"Where have you been?" Santana all but shrieked. She dropped her ingredients and ran over and wrapped Rachel in a tight hug.

Rachel gasped. "Santana-"

"You were supposed to be home around six so we could have dinner. It's almost nine!" Santana pulled back and looked Rachel dead in the eyes. "Are you okay? You didn't get lost, or anything did you?"

"Santana, you're being ridiculous! I've lived here in the city for four years; I know my way around." She smiled at Santana and shook her head. "You shouldn't worry so much. I'm late because I went by a local theater to see if they were hiring, and they actually were. They've been looking for a extra stagehand for a while, and they liked that I already knew my way around a theater." Rachel grabbed Santana's hands, grinning so wide Santana thought her cheeks would shatter. "I start next week!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Santana laughed as she pulled Rachel in for another hug. This was it, Santana thought. Rachel really was getting better, and she was slowly slipping away from her. It was already starting, and even though Santana was smiling at the happy little actress in front of her, she had a heavy feeling of loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a fairly slow day at the shop. Santana was frosting cupcakes and humming along to the radio when the door burst open, revealing a very flustered Rachel Berry. Santana all but dropped the cupcake in surprise. "Rachel, what-"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Rachel squeaked. Her tone was a mixture of excitement and panic. In her hands, Rachel held a manila folder, which was overflowing with pieces of notebook paper. Rachel put her belongings down at her usual place at the counter and sat on a barstool. "I can't believe they just sprung this on me..."

"Sprung _what_, Rachel?" Santana asked a little more sternly.

Rachel looked up to Santana with a wide grin. "The composer for the play they're putting on at the theater is going to be out sick for a while, and they have to pitch the show to some investors in only a few short weeks. They knew I had prior experience, so they asked if I could compose some songs for the investors!" By the end of the sentence Rachel was shrieking.

"Oh my god, you're composing the music for the play?" Santana walked around the counter and sat next to Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, completely from scratch!"

Santana couldn't believe it. She let out a short laugh before practically jumping off of the stool and wrapping Rachel in a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you!" Rachel giggled in Santana's ear, not being able to contain her happiness. Santana couldn't help but feel a little emotional. "I can't believe it was only two months ago when I brought you to my house. Now you're off composing plays."

Rachel pulled back from Santana to look her in the eyes. "Santana, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. I would have never been able to remotely put myself back together if it weren't for you there helping me every step of the way." She grabbed Santana's hand and held it in hers. "This is happening because of you."

Santana could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes. This moment was so intimate. Santana almost felt like she could simply lean over and kiss Rachel smack on the lips, and the timing would be perfect. Santana let her thumb graze over the back of Rachel's hand before sighing. Sure, she was falling in love with Rachel, but she wasn't sure if Rachel felt the same way. There was no need to ruin a beautiful moment with an awkward kiss. "Why don't we celebrate? I'll call Quinn, and we'll go to that one bar, Sherlock's?"

Rachel smiled, her hand still holding Santana's. "That sounds like a fantastic idea, considering starting tomorrow I'm going to be holed up in the apartment writing. Let's have one last night of fun."

0~0~0

"I propose a toast to Miss Rachel Berry!" Rachel, Santana raised their wine glasses to Quinn's request. "Congratulations on your big break, and I hope that it leads down the road of even more success."

They clinked their glasses together and all took a hardy sip of their wine. Rachel gingerly set her glass down onto the high-rise table and began fanning herself. "Aw, Quinn! I'm blushing! Though this wine probably isn't helping." Rachel laughed. "It's been so long since I've had wine that isn't from a box."

"Wine from a box? Really, Berry?" Santana snickered.

"Yes!" Rachel replied before taking another gulp. "When you're a struggling performer who can barely pay rent and looking to get drunk, you'll drink what you can get!"

Santana raised her eyebrows. "Well ladies and gentlemen I present to you the underworld of theatre."

"Shut up!" Rachel giggled as she playfully nudged her roommate. Santana returned the gesture as Quinn watched from behind the brim of her glass. Santana caught Quinn's gaze and narrowed her eyes. She didn't know why Quinn was judging her. She was only playing around with Rachel, not flirting. Santana went ahead and started chugging her remaining wine.

She ignored her friend's stares once she finished. "I'm going to need something a little stronger if I'm going to survive the night." She muttered before excusing herself to the bar.

"Bartender, a Whiskey Sour, please." Now let's let the night truly begin.

0~0~0

One hour later and Santana could feel the alcohol pumping through her veins. Both Quinn and Rachel had moved on to drinks that were a little stronger than wine, but neither of them were on the same level Santana was at. She walked back from the jukebox in the corner and stumbled into Rachel's awaiting arms. Santana gave a throaty laugh as she stood back up, with Rachel attempting to stabilize her. "San, I think it's time we go home." Rachel said softy, glancing over at Quinn who was nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it's late and you're _very_ drunk." Quinn grinned and she went to grab her purse.

Santana's face dropped. "No! No we can't leave yet, I just put my quarter in for the jukebox!" She looked to Rachel, her face pleading. "Can we please stay until my song get's played?"

Rachel smiled warmly at her before wrapping an arm around her waste. "Of course."

"Well I'm actually going to shove off. I've got clients I have to see tomorrow morning." Quinn walked around the table and gave Santana a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, sweetie." She then walked over to Rachel. "Make sure you guys get home alright. Be safe." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear before pulling her in for a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Rachel promised.

[for an interactive experience, play this as you read the next part watch?v=gZB4jcPmFGo]

Suddenly a jazzy piano melody filled the bar. Santana jumped and spun to face Rachel and Quinn. "This is my song!" She then started to groove a bit to the beat. "Goddamn this song is so good." Santana reached and grabbed Rachel's hands and pulled her closer to the open floor. "Dance with me."

"Yes ma'am." Rachel beamed as Santana began rocking them back and forth. Rachel nested her head on Santana's shoulder as they swayed. Rachel closed her eyes and let herself go a little bit. "This is really nice, San."

"I know." Santana murmured into Rachel's hair.

Quinn started walking back towards the door, her eyes never leaving her best friend. Quinn hadn't seen Santana this happy and content in a long time, not even when she was this drunk.

Her eyes began to prick with tears as she watched the two slow dance out on the floor. She didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system, or the fact that she was watching two people fall in love, but she felt a single tear run down her cheek. Quinn quickly wiped her face before anyone noticed, and left the bar.

The song ended, but Rachel and Santana ended up waltzing together long after the jukebox had stopped.

0~0~0

Rachel and Santana toppled back into their apartment at an hour that was a little less than acceptable. They were both clinging to each other, giggling like schoolgirls. Rachel walked over and collapsed onto the bed and looked up at Santana, who was shrugging off her jacket and eyeing the kitchen. "I want tacos." Santana turned back to her roommate. "Rach, do you want tacos?"

Rachel propped herself up on her elbows and looked Santana right in the eyes. "No tacos, San." Rachel began unbuttoning her coat and threw it to the floor. She then did the same with her blouse, leaving her in nothing but a thin camisole. Santana felt her heart beginning to race as she watched Rachel undress. They had been roommates for two months, so it's not like Santana hadn't seen Rachel in nothing but her undergarments before. But Rachel had never looked at her like _this_ before. Santana felt as if she didn't have control over her own hands as she removed her dress. She stood before the bed in nothing but her bra and underwear. Santana watched Rachel's eyes run all over her body. She didn't feel exposed to her, though. She felt oddly comfortable.

Rachel leaned up and pulled Santana into the bed. It wasn't overly seductive, but very gentle. They positioned themselves so they were sitting across from each other. Their faces were barely a foot a part; their eyes never leaving the other's.

"San, I've been living here for what feels like forever now…" She paused, leaning in closer. "I see the way you look at me. You think I don't notice."

Santana started to pull away. She didn't think she was being obvious with her infatuation. To find out that Rachel had known the entire time was beyond shame inducing. "Rachel, I'm so sorry-"

"Sh." Rachel cut her off, squeezing Santana's hands. Let me finish." Rachel took a deep breath, and Santana felt a sense of nervousness building in the pit of her stomach. "I have never been with a girl before. I had a sort of off and on boyfriend until about a year and a half ago, then I moved right on to the next guy, and that ended badly too. I never gave myself time to think…"

"What are you saying, Rach?" Santana said in a low whisper.

Rachel bit her lip as she scooted slightly closer to Santana. "What I mean is, I think that I have feelings for you, San. At first I thought it was because you had taken me in and you were so nice to me and that was just how I was reacting to your kindness, but now I'm starting to realize that it's simply because you're amazing, and I just want to be with you." Rachel choked out; tears brimming over and spilling down her cheeks. Santana lifted one of her hands up to cup Rachel's face and brush away her tears. Rachel reached to grasp her hand and began softly rubbing it with her thumb.

"Rachel…" Santana began slowly. "I think I love you."

Rachel didn't answer her verbally. She replied by pulling Santana so close that their noses were touching. And with no more words, Santana leaned forward and kissed rachel deeply.

The kiss was sweet, and gentle. It was everything a sloppy drunk first kiss usually isn't. Rachel pulled Santana even closer, and Santana placed both of her hands on Rachel's back as they kissed. They both laid down onto their sides, leaving no space between them. After a while, they didn't really kiss anymore, but they just held each other until they both feel asleep.


End file.
